Glad
by Lao Tse
Summary: Rachel and Puck have been together for a few months, and the two of them have a fight where Rachel points out a few things one of them being that she always have wanted to feel special. A bit longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Lao Tse

**Pairing:** Rachel/Puck

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Spoilers:** All episodes aired, just to be safe.

**Word count: **3,000 (~10,000 total over three parts)

**Summary: **Rachel and Puck have been together for a few months, and the two of them have a fight where Rachel points out a few things one of them being that she always have wanted to feel special. This leads to Puck wanting to show Rachel that she is special to him and he serenades her during one of their Glee practice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters; they belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I don't own the song that is used in this (Glad by Tyler Hilton)

I would love to know what you think of this story, love it, hate it, don't care. I'm just going to stop here and let you all read this.

**Enjoy!**

**Glad**

**[1/3]**

It was a just as any other day in the halls of William McKinley High School, the hallways always buzzed between classes and Rachel was followed by her stalker, well maybe not stalker, it didn't really matter what kind of word you used to describe Jacob Ben Israel, he had managed to get something on tape and he wanted to share it with the rest of the school.

When he did, the social cast system that is present in every High School around the country would be back to normal, at McKinley High School, he had probably managed to have caught the break up between Glee Diva Rachel Berry and the Jock and Glee Club member Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

_~Glad~_

Rachel Berry had been trying to talk to her boyfriend since five months about what was happening between them, they had gotten together at the end of last week of the previous semester and had been dating all summer and the start of their senior year of High School but now something had happened between them and she needed to talk to him but he was avoiding her, and Rachel had no idea why Puck was avoiding her, maybe because it was that he had gone back to act like Puck and not Noah who was a nice boy who knew how to treat a girl right, but Puck on the other hand had no idea on how to treat a girl like she should be treated.

"Noah," Rachel yelled after the boy as the football-player walked out from the locker room after one of their football practices.

Puck stopped in his steps as he heard the voice of his girlfriend, he had been sure that Rachel should be at one of her dance-lessons or if it was voice-lessons today, either way Rachel Berry wasn't supposed to be in school this time of the day, it had been the only reason that he had left the lockerroom.

"Babe," Puck said as he turned around and looked at Rachel, he gave her a smile, he hoped that it didn't look to fake to her, if it did well then he was screwed and not in the good way.

"Don't babe me, Noah," Rachel said as she walked up to him, Puck leaned down to place a kiss on her lips but he never got the chance to do that.

Puck felt a sting on his left cheek; he blinked a couple of times before he realized what just had happened, Rachel had slapped him, and he had no idea on why she had done that, he couldn't think of anything that would have led in that direction. Puck didn't think that he had missed something important and he hadn't been cheating on her, he was really trying to do the right thing here and not screw this up.

"Rachel," Puck tried to get her to listen to him but he couldn't really see what this was about and if he couldn't figure it out then maybe he could get her to tell him what all of this was about, "I'm sorry for whatever it is that I have done," that should cover it, he was apologizing to her even if he didn't know what it was that he had done.

"Don't," was all that Rachel said as she lifted her hand and pointed Noah on the chest with every single word that she was saying, "you apologize like that, you don't even know what it that you have done."

Puck ran his fingers over his Mohawk before she scratch the back of his neck, Rachel could be a bit scary sometimes, it was like she was penetrating his head and read his mind, he didn't want to be on her bad side that was the only reason for him to apologize, this was normally a situation that Puck avoided to be in but somehow he had managed to get himself into this and he was going to stop this if he could but he didn't know how to do just that.

"I know that there is something that you're upset about," Puck said and he dropped the bag that he had over his shoulder and he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and he looked her in the eyes, "and I also know that you want me to apologize and here I am doing that."

"Of course I want you to apologize," Rachel yelled and slapped his hands away from her shoulders, "but I want you to know what you are apologizing for and you don't know what it is that you are apologizing for."

Puck sighed and he ran both of his hands over his face and he just wanted to shake some sense into Rachel, "But I haven't done anything," Puck screamed and Rachel just glared at him and she turned around and walked away from him, as he saw Rachel walking away he looked up almost like he was trying to talk to God, blaming the man for this.

Rachel stopped before she turned the corner and she looked back at Puck, "Maybe that is the problem here," Puck just looked at the girl, and he shook his head, "You haven't done anything and I thought that I told you what I need."

"you never told me what you needed!" Puck screamed after her, he normally could keep his cool around Rachel, he had made his mind up when they got together that he was going to get his act together and more importantly treat her like she deserved to be treated, and the last part of that was actually the easiest thing to do, just don't treat her like Finn had done, do most things opposite what to what he had done and you would do pretty great.

"Dude!" Puck turned around and he closed his eyes when he saw Finn, quarterback and captain for the team, Puck shook his head to himself, and this day couldn't get any worse than it already was.

"Hudson," Puck greeted as he grabbed his bag and the two of them walked out the school together.

"just thought that we could play some CoD," Finn said and threw his bag in the back of Puck's truck, somewhere along the line, hitting a postman wasn't the best way of keeping your license, at least not twice.

"Mario Kart and you're on," Puck said as he started the car, and the two footballplayers where on their way to the Puckerman house.

"Sure," Finn said and the tall footballplayer was about to say something more but Puck cut him off.

"You do know that you can be either Yoshi or Donkey Kong," Puck said and laughed at the look on his friend, "You do know that Bowser is mine and Rach is Princess Peach and don't try to choose any other character."

"Why?" Finn whined as the two friends made the way to Puck's room to play some Mario.

"Do you want to play or not?" Puck asked and looked at Finn, he could really see Finn as Yoshi, a green dinosaur, and someone that eats whatever is in front of him.

"I wanna play," Finn said and grabbed one of the controllers.

_~Glad~_

Rachel had no idea on what had really happened yesterday with Puck, if they were broken up or if they just had had a fight like any other normal couple. As she stood by her locker trying to find the binder that she used for her history class, someone walked up next to her.

"Rachel," she turned around and she saw Jacob standing there looking at her with a camera in his hands ready to take some kind of statement from her.

"The Rumor Mill needs a comment from you," Jacob said and leered at her, Rachel shivered at the thought about what Jacob might ask her about and what he was now planning, it was never something good when he was involved in something that had to do with rumors if wasn't for the school paper then it was for his blog.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, the easiest way to get rid of Jacob was to listen to what he wanted and then just say no, or walk away.

"The rumor is that you and Puck have or is breaking up?" Jacob said and smiled at her, "and when that happens I will be here and lend a helping shoulder or hand for you."

"Jacob, just leave," Rachel said and she grabbed the binder from her locker and closed the locker before she walked away, "Noah and I aren't breaking up or have broken up, where did you hear something like that anyway?"

"I don't have to tell you my sources," Jacob said and Rachel shuddered again when she saw he smile, "but I'll be nice and tell you that a close friend of yours told me that."

Rachel saw how Noah was on his way over to them, and she gave him a smile, not a real smile but a smile at least, it was more of her showface but he didn't deserve anything more.

"Babe, is he bothering you?" Puck said as he stood next to Rachel with his arms over her shoulders holding her close.

"Not really," Rachel said with a smile, "Jacob was about to leave," and she turned to the other boy, "Right Jacob?"

"yeah, I am on my way," Jacob said and hurried away leaving Rachel and Puck alone at the lockers.

"you are sure that he didn't bother you?" Puck asked as he linked his arm with Rachel's as they walked to her class, "you know that you can tell me, I'll make sure that he'll get a slushy or tossed in a dumpster, you just have to say the word."

"That is very nice of you Noah," Rachel said and smiled at him, he was nice when he wanted but this was not really Noah, well it was Noah with a slice of Puck, and that was always nice, "but you know that won't help, you just have to ignore him and not let him get to you."

"You say that," Puck said and he let Rachel go so that she could walk in to her class, "but you know that isn't as easy for all of us."

"Just try," Rachel said and smiled at him, "for me." Puck just mumbled something as he walked away leaving Rachel to attend her class, and he was on the way to his own class.

_~Glad~_

Rehearsals for Sectionals their senior year didn't go as good as they had hoped, there was something that was missing, mainly in the duet that they were going to perform, and as always, there was this 80's soft rock song that they had chosen, well Mr. Schue had chosen it for them, and it was Rachel and Finn who was doing the duet, but there was something that was missing.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said as he looked at her, "You need to show more interest in Finn, like you love him."

"Let someone else take my place instead," Rachel said as she heard what the teacher was saying, "I don't think that I can evoke those feelings for him at the moment," even if had been a long time since they had broken up there was still something that made Rachel hold back feelings when she sang with Finn.

"Why should Rachel leave her spot?" Artie asked, he had been talking to Puck, and they Jew had made some points during the time that Finn and Rachel had sung.

"She offered," Finn said and he looked at all of them waiting for someone to agree with him.

"Wheels have a point," Santana said, as she looked at both Finn and Rachel, "and I don't know if anyone would want to sing with you. St. Jackass had a point last semester."

"What?" Finn asked, and he blinked a couple of times a bit shocked, he couldn't really believe what he was hearing, who wouldn't want to sing with him.

"Santana!" Mr. Schue yelled as he heard her, "I'll see you at Figgins' office when we are done here today."

"Yeah," Kurt said as he had heard a bit of the conversation, "you are my brother and all but if we want to win, we kind of need Rachel to sing."

Rachel looked around in the choirroom, this was all too strange to her, she must have reached a different universe, that was the only explanation or she was dreaming, "there was no chance in hell that Santana would be one of them that was saying that she was going to have a solo, if Quinn agreed with Santana or if Tina got a chance to sing a whole song without breaking down, Mike saying something, all of these things would just tell her that she was in a different universe or dreaming.

"But we have a duet, and Finn and Rachel have done great when they have been singing together," Mr. Schuester said and looked at the group of student.

"no offense or anything," Puck said and looked at the teacher, "but we have competed with duets three times, two of them have been Finn and Rachel, those competitions are the ones that we have lost, the third one was a tie," there was a collective nodding going on as Puck spoke up about their different competitions, "and the truth is the only time that we really have won anything is when Rachel have had a solo, and then a group number."

"Finn and Rachel are doing the duet and that is final," Mr. Schuester said as he looked at them. Rachel's hand shoot up from her lap, "yes, Rachel?"

"Mr. Schue if I may?" Rachel said and the teacher nodded his head, and Rachel stood up and she smoothed down her skirt, "I am willing to give up my part in the duet to anyone that is interested in it," everyone looked at her like she had lost it, "Noah, did make an excellent point, but I think that it would be fair if everyone got the chance to sing during a competition," there was a few smiles from almost all of them, "and I personally think that it would be great if you would let Tina or Mercedes take the lead this time," with that Rachel sat back down on her chair.

Rachel could hear how they were whispering behind her back, and she didn't care about that, she just wanted all of them to feel special, and she hoped that her speech might have given Noah a hint about what it all had been about yesterday.

"Schue," the teacher looked up when he heard his name, "Rachel is being a teamplayer right now, and giving up her spot in the duet, at least for audition, and Hudson should do the same," Rachel smiled as she heard Puck saying what he thought, he was stepping up and showing some leadingman potential, she had always known that he had it in him to lead them in a way that Finn hadn't been able to do.

_~Glad~_

Glee was over for that day and Puck was giving Rachel a ride home, it was what he did, and the drive wasn't as uncomfortable as you might think it would be after what had happened yesterday.

"Rachel, I am sorry about yesterday," Puck said as he let her off, and smiled at her.

"I know that you are Noah," Rachel said and smiled at him.

"So everything is great," Puck said and jumped out of the car, he had planned on going home but change his mind last minute as he looked at her, "nothing to worry about."

This was some strange behavior from him, he was normally not this guy, it must have been something that made him think but Rachel wasn't sure about what it was about and just as Rachel was about to say something, Puck got a call and he looked down to see who it was that was calling and for a second he forgot about Rachel being there with him, and he picked up the phone and answered the call.

"what's up dude?" and that was all it took for Rachel to just walk away from what they had been doing, this just showed her that Noah Puckerman did just whatever he wanted to do and that he was no better than any other boy that she had dated before and that he didn't really care about as much as she cared about him, this was how it always was for her and there was nothing that he could do to change that, and now she was happy that she had given up the part in the duet and that she hadn't done what she first had thought about doing, asking Mr. Schue to give Finn's part to Puck and let him show how good he could be as a lead.

The truth is that Noah Puckerman is a much better leader than Finn Hudson, and that was something that he had shown somewhat earlier today but at the same time he cared about his friends more than he cared about his girlfriend, he could have asked if it was okay if he answered the call when he saw that it was one of his friends.

Just for once in her life she wanted someone to think that she was as special to them as they were to her, but so far the only ones that really had shown her that was her fathers but then again they were her parents and they were supposed to love her and accept her and think that she was special, she just wanted someone else to think the same and just love her for the girl that she was not the girl that they wanted her to be.

The next part will be up in a couple of days, I have the idea on this story made out so all I have to do is write.


	2. Chapter 2

First there are a couple of things that I want to say before I'll let you read on with this story. Thank you all for all of them feedback informs of reviews, alerts and favorites and I'll hope that they will come with this chapter too.

I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, I'm not sure that this is the right title.

All the sane rating and disclaimer as the first chapter.

And of course that I'll love to know what you think of this as well and here is where I stop with this note and let you read the second part of this story.

**Enjoy!**

**Glad**

**[2/3]**

The Glee practice the next couple of days were tense, even more than a normal day, and no one really had an idea on why it was like that, it was like some of them weren't even in the room even when they were there in person.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said and he looked at all of them, "I know that there is something missing here but I don't know what it is." The teacher was more confused than he had ever been during his time as Glee instructor.

"Passion."

Everyone turned around to see who it was that had said that, because that was probably something that was true, passion, and a hunger to want to win, that might be what was missing.

"And Rachel bossing everyone around," Mike said and he shrugged his shoulders as he said it, no one had really been expecting Mike Chang being the one to point out what it was that was missing in their performances.

"Rachel, do you have anything to add?" Mr. Schuester asked as he looked at the singer, she looked up from what she had been doing and she shook her head, "You normally have a lot of ideas on what we can do to make it better."

"I don't know," Rachel said and she looked at the teacher.

"Just remove Hudson," Puck said, "he doesn't know what he is doing," the shock on every ones faces when the footballplayer said it was almost too much to handle, "I know that I can do it better."

"I have said it before and I'll say it again, St. James had a point when he said that Finn couldn't really dance and sing," Santana said, "Hell, Mike can dance much better than Finn sings."

"I'm a better dancer and singer then I was when I first started," Finn said and looked around in the room, "right?" he looked at the teacher to get confirmations about that.

"You are right," Mr. Schuester said and looked at Finn.

"Give Puckerman a chance," Sam said as he looked at the teacher, "You let Quinn and I sing last year during sectionals."

"Let someone else get the chance to shine," Kurt said and he looked at the teacher, "Sam has a point, you are all about letting everyone shine but you always seem to forget about Puck, Tina and even my girl Mercedes, neither one of them have had a chance to shine at a competition. I would include myself there too but I got the opportunity to sing a duet last year with the Warblers so I'm okay for the time being."

The teacher ran his hands over his face and down his neck as he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

"You are saying that we all are special and a part of something special," Rachel said and she was wearing a showface, "so let them know that they are special, all everyone wants is to feel special at one point in their life."

Rachel couldn't help herself; she wanted Puck to understand what it was that she wanted from him and most of the time he would have gotten the idea on what it was that she wanted from him by now, it was just something that was holding him back.

Puck looked around, and he had been looking at Rachel all the time they had been in the choirroom and this was the first time that he maybe had an idea what it was that she had been trying to tell him but how was he supposed to know what it was that she wanted from him when she never said it out to him. He wasn't a freaking mind reader even if Rachel most of the time was pretty easy to read she had a few tricks up her sleeve when she didn't want him to know what was going on inside of her head.

_~Glad~_

Puck was chasing after Rachel as she had left the school without talking to him, he wanted her to listen to what he had to say, and there were still some things that he needed to say to her, most of them had to do with what had been said in the choirroom by everyone in there. He still had no idea what she had meant when she had said that everyone wanted to feel special, and from what he had heard that was what most of them were telling Mr. Schuester, they wanted to feel special.

"Wait," Puck called after the brunette, for being so short she had a couple of long legs that took her from point A to point B pretty fast, and Puck had some trouble keeping up with her.

Rachel turned around when she heard her boyfriend's voice, she liked that he had followed her, she was surprised that he had done that but at the same time she knew that Noah Puckerman most of the time had an idea on what it was that he needed to do.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" She asked as she had stopped in her steps and looked at him.

Puck was surprised when he heard the tone of her voice and the name that she had chosen to use at him; he wanted her to call him Noah, Rachel was the only one beside his mother and sister that could call him that.

"What is wrong with you?" Puck asked as he had walked up to her and stood in front of her looking her in the eyes, "It's like you don't care about anything anymore."

"What would you know about that?" Rachel spit out as she looked at him, she felt how tears was about to form in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let him see her cry, "You don't care about anyone anymore."

"I care," Puck yelled as he heard her, "if I didn't care do you think that I would be standing here if I didn't care."

"you have a funny way of showing that you care," Rachel turned around and stared to walk away when she had told him that, but she didn't get far until she felt someone grab her shoulder, "Let go of my shoulder Noah," Rachel wasn't going to look at him, he wouldn't see her face if he did she knew that she was going to cry.

"Rachel, please," Puck almost pleaded with her, he wanted to have a chance to talk to her and tell her what he had on his mind, this was all it took for Rachel to turn around and face her boyfriend.

"You don't get it," Rachel said as she looked him in the eyes, she closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head, her jaws were tighten and her fists closed, she wasn't one to normally lose her patient but somehow Noah Puckerman was one who knew how to push her buttons and there was one more person that could do that to her, Finn, and until just a week ago, Puck hadn't really pushed those buttons but now, he was finding them during every conversation that they had.

Puck was about to say something to Rachel but she cut him off before he even got one word out of his mouth, "you think that you know exactly how I feel and think and what to say and do," she looked at him and pushed him backwards with her hands, "but you have no idea on what's going on in my head."

"I'm trying here," he said as he looked at her, he could tell that there was a lot of things that was going on inside of her head, "but I can't help you or say the right things if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You should know," Rachel screamed at him, any other day Rachel Berry would tell her boyfriend what she needed but for once, just for once she wanted him to know what she needed.

"I can't read your mind!" Puck yelled at her as they two of them continued on with the argument that they were having, both of them knew deep down that this wasn't really helping or going somewhere.

"Have I ever asked you to read my mind?" Rachel asked as she looked at him, "All you have to do to know what I want is to be a bit perceptive."

"You know that isn't the way that I roll," Puck said and looked at her, both of them were losing whatever cool they had left in them, Puck knew that this was going to be one of their biggest fights they had ever had if not the biggest.

Rachel looked at him like he was crazy, "That's not how you roll?" She asked and looked at him, "then tell me Puckerman, how do you role?"

Their screaming had managed to get some audience, it was all of Glee club and some of the other students that had been staying behind for some of the other clubs that were meeting after school had stopped when they had heard and seen the argument that was going on between the Glee star and one of the footballplayers, this was not something that normally happened at McKinley, well not so public anyway.

"You know how I roll," Puck said as he stared at her, "and you have always known so why don't you tell me what you want."

"I want what everyone wants," Rachel yelled at him, "to feel special," that was the last thing that she said before she left, she didn't even look back to see how and even if Noah Puckerman had any reaction what it was that she just had said.

Puck just stood and looked in the direction that Rachel was walking, he couldn't get his head around what just had happened, had Rachel dumped him, no that can't be it, Noah Puckerman doesn't get dumped, if someone is doing the dumping, he's the one doing it.

The last that Rachel had said to him was going on repeat in his head, _to feel special_, he made her feel special right? She had managed to make him feel insecure about what he was doing for her and all that shit. He knew how to make girl feel special but now Rachel freaking Berry is making him feel insecure about his ability to make her feel special.

This couldn't be the only thing that he was missing, there must have been something else that she had said earlier, he was going through all of the things that he could remember from the last couple of days as he sat down on the steps outside of the school, he knew that Rachel had given him some more hints about this.

"You know," Puck looked up and saw that Artie had rolled up to him Puck shook his head, he had no idea on what was going on, "you have a problem."

"Can you state something more obvious?" Puck said with as much of sarcasm as he could muster up.

"Hey don't blame me for your mess," Artie said as he looked at Puck, the other boy did look upset and almost destroyed, and he wondered what it was that Rachel had said to him.

"I know," Puck sighed, this was just too much for him, and "it's all just a big giant mess."

"If you don't fix it you won't be any better than any of the other ones," the wheel-chaired bound boy said as he looked at his friend.

Puck glared at his friend, "don't you dare compare me to the jackass or the giant," Artie laughed as he heard the nickname that Puck called Rachel's exes.

"Look, we both know what Rachel wants," Artie said and looked at Puck, "and please don't make me say it."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Puck said and he hid his face in his own hands, he wanted the ground to swallow him.

"All I'm going to say is that…" Artie said and took breathe before he continued, "….there is one thing in the world that will make Rachel swoon."

Puck blinked a couple of times, before he opened his eyes, and he realized that he had been stupid, real stupid, he had no idea on why he hadn't thought about it earlier, he knew what it was that had made Rachel really swoon the first time that they had dated, if you even can call it that, it had after all only been for a week.

"you are a genius," Puck said and he looked up from behind his hands and gave Artie a smile, "and I think that you are going to help me."

"I never said that," Artie tried his best to get out of this, he for one didn't want to have anything to do with what Puck was going to do when he won Rachel back.

"I don't care," Puck said and pushed Artie in his chair towards his car, "you are better than Finn, Sam or Mike."

"What about the girls and Kurt?" Artie said and turned his head around when he talked to Puck.

"Finn? Seriously?" Puck asked and looked at him, "You are crazy and Sam too much Bieber at the moment, Mike is great if I need someone to dance."

"And you still have the girls and Kurt," Artie tried, "you don't need me."

"I don't need them, it would just be Broadway or some other strange music that I don't listen too," Puck said and did the best he could to help Artie in the car, "I need someone to help me find the perfect song."

"And I can do that?" Artie asked and looked confused at his friend, "I haven't really found a song that was good ever."

"Brittany seemed to like it when you sang to her," Puck tried and looked at his friend as he started the car and drove from the school.

"And see where she is now and where I am."

"And your point is?" Puck asked as he made a right turn.

"I don't have one," Artie said and shook his head this wasn't something that he was going to get out of, "just let's play some CoD or something."

"Smash Bros," Puck said and smiled, "and you don't have to help me."

"Then we are playing Smash Bros," Artie said and shook his head, he had never thought that Puck was going to be the one that was this obsessed with all the different Mario games.

"They only ones that you can chose from are the Veteran Fighters," Puck said as they had reached the Puckerman house, "and I'll even let you choose between almost all of them."

"that's so nice of you," Artie said and clenched his hands.

"It's the last time I played against Finn," Puck said and smiled, "I just let him choose between Kirby and Pikachu and he hate them."

"So I can be Peach?" Artie asked as Puck helped him inside.

"No."

Artie just laughed, he had heard that Peach was one of the characters that was of limit ever since Rachel had played with him.

_~Glad~_

Rachel had her camera ready, it had been awhile since she had put a video up on her MySpace page but it was something about what had happened today that just made her want to sing her heart out and let all of the things that she was feeling out but she had yet to find a song that fitted the way she felt.

But there were always some of the Broadway classics that she could use, just to sing her heart out and let the world know what she felt and what she was going through and she didn't care about the comments that she was going to get and she knew that there would be someone that would say something positive more or less.

As she sat down at her computer to edit the filming that she had done, she got an alert about a new blogpost that Jacob had done, and she had no idea on why she had added a RSS-feed from his blog, maybe she wanted to know what he was writing mostly about her. As she opened the link to the post she saw the header and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to strangle one Jacob Ben Israel and her guess was that there was at least one more person that felt the same as her.

As she read the post she knew that the blogger was going to have a rough day the coming school day at least if her boyfriend had read this or when he found out. There had been a video that was taken from behind a tree or something when they were fighting the first time and it was now one more video from earlier today, the fight outside the school.

Rachel was one who knew how to compose a great reply what Jacob had done and she did just that and she smiled to herself, she was happy what she had done and there was nothing more than she could do or even would do as of now.

_~Glad~_

Puck had been searching around on iTunes trying to find the perfect song that he could sing to his girlfriend, what Artie had said had made him realize that the first time that he really saw that Rachel might like him was when he was singing Sweet Caroline to her, and she had told him that time that she needed someone that was a leadingman and if there was one thing that Puck saw himself as was a leader and he was now going to show Rachel and Schue that no one was a better leader than him. Everyone knew that Puck was a better leader than Finn who was too afraid of losing his reputation when it came to act like a leader even if he (Finn) was the one that messed up at the beginning and then he fixed it somewhat, he always got the credit even if there was some other people that actually made the most work.

If Noah Puckerman played his cards right then he was the new lead in New Directions and the real leading man in Rachel Berry's life and that was all that he wanted and he hadn't know that until this moment and he was going to show them all who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

First there are a couple of things that I want to say before I'll let you read on with this story. Thank you all for all of them feedback informs of reviews, alerts and favorites and I'll hope that they will come with this chapter too.

The italics in this chapter is singing, just wanted to clarify that for you.

If there is enough interest I might make a sequel or some sort of a series, in this 'verse', I have a few other stories that are a 'verse' but those aren't Puck/Rachel but you can always check them out if you would like that.

And of course that I'll love to know what you think of this as well and here is where I stop with this note and let you read the last part of this story.

**Enjoy!**

**Glad**

**[3/3]**

It had been a couple of longs days since Puck had decided on what he was going to do, he wasn't just going to up there and sing a song, like he normally did when he graced them with his performances, this time, well this time there was going to be some practicing and who knew maybe even a speech before or after and this time it wouldn't be about Jews.

He knew that this was his time to do this and there was nothing else that he could do, if he didn't do this he wasn't going to be able to show them that he was the one that was going to take centerstage during sectionals, everyone besides Mr. Schue could see that Noah Puckerman knew how to take a stage and entertain, he could capture the audience.

_~Glad~_

Rachel was as always the first one to enter the choirroom, at McKinley, and most of the time she put in some more practice even if she hadn't a performance to show them. She was determent to reach her goal of being a Broadway star one day and that meant that she couldn't slack of even if she would want to, there was sacrifices to be made if you wanted to reach the top.

But today was not one of those days when she was the first one to enter the choirroom, she was surprised when she saw her boyfriend sitting up on the backrow with his guitar strumming and humming along with what he was playing, she saw that he had his eyes closed, and from where Rachel was standing it looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Noah," Rachel said as she called for his attention and he almost jumped up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Shit," Puck said as he looked over at her, "don't do shit like that, it's creepy."

"Creepy?" Rachel asked and walked up to him and sat down next to him, "And don't curse that much it's looks bad."

"And I'm bad," he said and smiled at her as Rachel was shaking her head at him, "You know that I am a badass."

"yes, I know that you are claiming that," Rachel said and she looked at him, "but you have a good heart," and as she said that Rachel placed on of her hands over his heart.

"You can't say shi-" Puck started to say and Rachel looked at him and she shook her head, stuff like that, better?"

"yes," Rachel said and took his guitar, "so you are singing today?"

Puck ran his finger over his hawk; he swallowed some air before he looked at her as he raised one of his eyebrows, "You know it."

"So what are you singing?" Rachel said as she ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them.

"don't you try that," Puck said and pointed one of his fingers at her, "I know you better than that but I know that everyone will like it."

"So is it anything Jewish?" Rachel said and she laughed at him, "I know you too."

"Oh, trying to be funny," Puck asked and he started to poke her at the sides of her stomach, and Rachel was laughing and squealing.

"Noah," she tried to get out between her laugh, "don't." and she continued to laugh and Puck was tickling her even more, "Just stop it," Rachel was laughing between every word that she said.

"Stop it," neither Rachel nor Puck had heard that someone had entered the room, "you heard her."

"Dude, you don't treat girls like that."

Puck looked at Rachel almost beging her to explain what had happened, rachel sighed as she looked over at the boy that had entered the room.

"Finn…" Rachel said and she had no idea what else she could say to her co-captain, "it was nothing."

"But I heard you."

"What did you hear?" Puck asked and looked at him and as they were talking the rest of the group started to enter the choirroom.

"She told you to stop," Finn said and he was on his way up to the pair and he pushed Puck and the boy to a couple of steps back to get his balance back.

"You did not just push me," Puck said and he walked up to Finn so that he was in her face, "and she told you what happened and if you even had eyes that you could use then you would have seen that we were just having some fun."

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked in, he was carrying some sheet music, probably a new song for sectionals.

"Puck and the Giant are having a pissing contest," Santana said and looked at the teacher, "over Berry."

"Oh," the teacher said and gave some of the sheet music to Brad, "Puck, just stop it."

Almost the whole room looked at the teacher, he hadn't been here when it started and they themselves hadn't been there that long but they could tell that Puck hadn't been the one that started this, that much of it had they seen.

"Don't blame me," Puck said and he took his guitar, "Hudson isn't the golden boy, he is falling."

"Sit down," Mr. Schue said and looked at the teenager, "we need all the time that we can get for rehearsals, there was a murmur in the room.

"Mr. Schue if I may," Rachel said as she put her hand up.

"Rachel we don't have time for this," Mr. Schue sighed and he shook his head.

"Look, it was Finn who started all of this," Rachel said as she ignored the teacher and continued on with what it was that she wanted to say, "besides that Noah has a piece that he would like to perform for us." Even when she had something that wasn't resolved she didn't like when someone that she was close to was getting the second treatment and being blamed for something that they didn't do and no one was about to stand up for him.

"You have something prepared?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked at Puck and the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I have something small but it can wait," Puck said, he didn't look at the teacher; this was not the time for it.

"Why don't you sing what it is that you have for us," the teacher said and looked at him, "you can use it as your audition piece if you want to."

"I was going us something different for that but whatever," Puck said and he grabbed his guitar and walked down to the floor, and as he stood there he looked to Sam, "Can you come up here."

Sam looked around; he had no idea on what was going on, Puck was about to roll his eyes, "I need someone to help me with some more guitars."

That was all that had to be said and Sam took one of the guitars that were in the choirroom.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked as he stood next to Puck.

"Just follow my lead I think that you will get it," Puck said and he started to strum the guitar and Sam followed him with what he was playing and Puck had been right when he had said that Sam would be able to follow him.

Puck breathed out before he started to sing, _"Everywhere you, go perfection,"_ he was looking at Rachel it was the first line of the song and he was going to see if she was listening to what he was singing. _"Follows you the wrong directions."_

Puck looked over at some of the other of his friends as he continued on with the song, _And you will never see it for,"_ Puck didn't really care about what they all really thought about this song, he was going to do his best. _"You get all that you need and more,"_ Puck was giving everything that he could to Rachel and their relationship but it felt like she didn't really understand what it was that he wanted from her.

Puck to a couple of steps a head so that he was standing closer to Rachel, _"You see it, you want it,"_ he felt like this was a song that was describing her and at the same time what was going on between them at this moment, _ "you find it, it's yours."_

The continued on to play his guitar, and if there was one thing that he wanted and that was for this to be as it had been before their fight.

"_But you can't say what you want or," _Puck took a breath and he had his eyes on Rachel, trying to get her to listen to what it was that he was singing, _"Take what you want or,"_ puck moved so that he was even closer to Rachel, _"Choose the moods that you fake when you want."_

_~Glad~_

Rachel looked at him, she closed her eyes, and she listened to his voice and the lyrics to what he was singing, it hadn't taken her long to understand that he was singing this song to her, and when she looked around in the room, she could see that most of them had the same idea.

She couldn't believe how well he could read her, and what she needed to hear, _"You said your life needed something special,"_ Rachel saw how he let go of his guitar and took her by her hand and held it in his own and she interlocked their fingers.

Puck continued to sing, and Sam was playing the guitar, _"Then where it's at,"_ he gave her a smile and Rachel returned the smile, he was being Noah, and she had missed him, _"And aren't you glad."_

He let go of her hand and Rachel's smile fell, Puck took a few steps back and he had his guitar again and was playing again, _"The only one of five; exception,"_ he spun around with his guitar, and he was now working the room, and he turned to Quinn for a second as he sang the next line, _"the child of your pride," _the next thing he did in the middle of the line he turned to Finn, _"deception"_ this was something that would fit in on every single one of them, they were all deceptive in some ways, but Finn was the worst one of them at least according to Puck.

"_And on your list of things to do,"_ Puck was once again facing rachel and he was smiling at her this was his way of telling her how he really felt, _"is make me fall in love with you."_

When rachel heard the last line she blinked a couple of times it was like Noah had wanted her to understand what it was that he was saying, he had told her that he loved her before but had he ever said that he was in love with her.

Rachel was swaying with the music, and she liked the fact that Noah had chosen to do and acoustic version of this song, just his singing and a couple of guitars, _"You find one, you want one,"_ rachel was looking at her boyfriend the whole time that he was singing, and once again he let go of his guitar, _"Cause I'm one, who plays."_

Rachel was a bit confused this time, she wasn't playing any games, all she had done was to tell him what she needed and what she wanted in a relationship and she had been told that was how it should be, that you shouldn't settle for anything less.

_~Glad~_

Puck was looking at rachel was he was singing and he had seen her being all smiles and happy and then it had been a couple of time where she had looked abit confused about what was going on and she hadn't been the only one feeling like that. He felt like that most of the time lately that had been the reason for him to show her that she meant a lot to him and more importantly he was the leading man that she needed and she had been looking for ever since she had started the search for one.

"_You can't say what you want or,"_ this was one thing that Rachel had been better at, not saying what she wanted, she had gotten better at hiding it from him, at first she had been blunt and then her bodylanguage had deceived her but now she was great at that too, _"take what you want or,"_ she needed to understand that there was still things that she couldn't just go out there and take even if she wanted, you had to work for it,_ "Choose the moods that you fake when you want,"_ now that Puck had learned how to read rachel and all of her different moods he knew when she was acting and when it was real, and he felt proud of himself even if there was times when he had a hard time doing just that.

"_You said your life needed something special,"_ Puck walked up to her and looked her eyes and smiled at her, _"Which you don't have,"_ okay that wasn't the best thing to sing to her but he stayed right in front of her the whole time, there was still a bit more of this song to sing to her and he hoped that he would listen to it and understand what it was that he was saying.

"_You can't say what you want or,"_ he looked around in the room as he continued on with his singing, _"take what you want or,"_ if there was one thing that he wanted from this, then it was for Rachel to understand that he wanted the same things as she wanted, _"Rest and waked anyway you want."_

Rachel looked at him with her big brown eyes, he could see a lot of emotions going on in her eyes and she blinked a couple of times before he looked at her once more, _"You said your life needed something special,"_ he took her hand and placed it over his heart and smiled at her, _"Well, here I am, and aren't you glad."_

Rachel smiled at him and he could see that she was starting to blush, and she hid her face in her hands, Puck was smiling to he had managed to do what he had been out to do, to make Rachel understand how he felt and that she was special to him.

"_now you got it bad,"_ he was almost smirking as he sang, and from the looks from their teammates they had seen the same, _"I know you do."_

Rachel wasn't looking at him anymore, he could tell that she felt a bit embarrassed but he didn't care, this was what she had wanted, at least to some degree and he was going to play to it for the fullest and there was nothing that she was going to be able to do about it.

"_You can't say what you want or,"_ he was doing his best for her to understand that he wasn't going to give up this just yet, she had to sit through all of it, _"Take what you want or,"_ maybe this was giving her a small lesson in how to dare him without even uttering the words, 'I dare you' but he just had to wait and see, and if Puck was the one who was deciding, let's just put it this way, you are now looking at your new male lead, "_choose the moods that you fake when you want,"_ he was looking at all of them and then he turned back to rachel, _"You said your life couldn't get much better,"_ and he looked her in the eyes and smiled at her, _"Then where you're at."_

As he was singing the last part of the song he was looking at all of them but he wanted to see if he was able to tell what was going on inside of Mr. Schue's head, Puck had seen the teacher smile a couple of times and he had gotten a couple of thumbs up from Artie and Mike, so his guess was that they at least thought that it had been good enough and that he should get a chance to shine.

"_And you can't say what you want,"_ Puck shook his head when he saw what Finn was doing, _"Take what you want or,"_ why did he have this feeling that there was going to be one more fight with his friend when this was over,_ "Rest and wake anyway you want,"_ this time Puck was looking at his friend instead of Rachel, Puck felt like this was something that he needed to address Finn with and hopefully get him to understand that it was time to move on, _ "You said your life needed something special,"_ looking at Finn wasn't the best thing to do but hey, sometimes you need to power through something, _"which you don't have."_

Puck turned to Rachel and sang the last of the song looking at her, _"Well, aren't you glad,"_ this time he had some help from Sam who was backing him with some vocals and it was the blonde boy who ended the song.

"_Well, aren't you glad,"_ Sam smiled at all of them before both of them sang the last line together.

"_well aren't you glad."_

Puck turned to Mr. Schuester and looked at him before he asked, "So what do you say?"

"I think that was great," Mr. Schue said and looked at Puck as the two of them stood next to each other, "but I don't think that you are the right person to be our leading male," there was a loud gasp from all of them as they looked at the teacher.

"I call bull on that," Mercedes said and looked at the teacher.

"Preach," came from Artie.

"Finnocence has nothing on Puck," Santana almost yelled, "And I wants to win."

"I have the final say in this so what I say goes," Mr. Schue said and looked at all of them.

"Not that I want to tell you how to do your job," Kurt said and there was a snicker coming from someone, "But Puck has a much better stage present and he feels comfortable on stage and Finn doesn't."

"I'll leave if you don't reconsider," Rachel said and she looked at the teacher, all of New Directions looked at the girl as she was crazier than normal, but there was still a few of them that agreed with her.

_~Glad~_

Much more than that hadn't been said before they had all left the room, and Rachel and Puck sat outside the school together and he had understood what it was that she had wanted from him and they had talked about it.

Rachel had her head leaning against his shoulder and he turned his head and placed a kiss on the top off her head, "I hope that you know how I feel about you."

"I know now," Rachel said and she turned her head and he stole a kiss from and both of them smiled at each other.

"So what do you say about the two of us heading to your house," Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Noah," she schooled him, "you know what I think of that."

"But I wanna make out," he said and he gave her a kiss, "and I know that your dads aren't home so we will be all alone."

"I know that but they trust me," Rachel said and shook her head but she didn't really have a chance to say anything more before Puck stood up and gave her his hands so that he could help her up.

"I know that but I just want to be alone with you," Puck said as he held her close, and Rachel smiled against his chest, "and make out and don't say anything because I know that you wanna make out too."

Rachel just laughed at him, and they two of them knew that he was right and that they would probably make out as soon as they had reached the Berry house.

_**Fin!**_


End file.
